starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
J-Type Star Skiff
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = J-Type Nubian Star Skiff | klasse = Star Yachts | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Nubian Design Collective Theed Palace Engineering | prijs = 260.000 Credits | lengte = 28,76 meter (lang) 49,30 meter (breedte) | snelheid = 1.050 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 0.5 | bemanning = 3 | passagiers = 3 | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 ton | affiliatie = Naboo | era = }} De J-Type Star Skiff was een met Chromium uitgerust ruimteschip dat door Padmé Amidala werd gebruikt tijdens de Clone Wars. Bouw & Uitzicht Net als alle schepen gebruikt door de Royals op Naboo was ook de Star Skiff van Nubian makelij en werd het schip verder ontwikkeld door Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering. De Star Skiff had de vorm van een boemerang met in het midden een verhoogd deel waar de cockpit zich bevond en breed uitslaande vleugels. De Star Skiff had een bijzonder snelle Hyperdrive van Klasse 0.5 en een sterke Shield Generator. Het interieur van het schip was vrij ruim met onder andere twee medische bedden en apparatuur die op aanvraag van Gregar Typho werd geïnstalleerd. De J-Type had een grote vrachtruimte om eventuele geschenken in te laden maar deze ruimte kon ook worden omgebouwd tot cabines voor gasten. De Star Skiff cockpit bood plaats aan drie crewleden waaronder één schutter. Er was een ruime keuken, een lounge een communicatieruimte met een HoloNet Transceiver. De J-Type werd geïntroduceerd tijdens de Clone Wars en was bedoeld om de koningin van Naboo met een snel ruimteschip in relatief comfort te reizen. Net als de andere Nubian schepen van Naboo was ook de J-Type Star Skiff voorzien van een laag Chrome wat betekende dat dit eigenlijk een schip was van de Monarchie van Naboo. Queen Apailana stond net als haar voorgangster Queen Jamillia toe dat Senator Amidala mocht blijven reizen in zulke met chroom bezette schepen. De J-Type werd een succes en werd al snel gegeerd door andere senators en de elite. Misdaadbazen en rijke zakenlui in de fringe beschouwden de Star Skiff als een statussymbool. thumb|left|250px|Naboo Star Skiff op Coruscant Opvallend aan de Star Skiff was dat het ship was uitgerust met intrekbare laser cannons, in tegenstelling tot alle andere Nubian schepen die door Amidala in het verleden werden gebruikt. De controles van het schip leken sterk op die van andere Nubians en het had enkele praktische toegangsluiken waardoor het schip makkelijk kon worden hersteld. De Star Skiff was dus wel degelijk gemaakt om zich te weren in potentiële gevechten, om snel te kunnen ontsnappen en het schip te kunnen herstellen. Hoewel het veel te duur was om 'en masse' te produceren, kon de J-Type functioneren als moederschip van N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighters indien nodig. Missies Queen Apailana gebruikte de J-Type Star Skiff niet dus leende ze het schip aan Amidala om te gebruiken tijdens de Clone Wars. Amidala gebruikte de Star Skiff om met Rush Clovis naar Cato Neimoidia te vliegen op een diplomatieke missie waar zij Clovis moest bespioneren. Hoewel ze het schip perfect zelf kon besturen, liet ze het vliegen regelmatig over aan C-3PO of Gregar Typho. Tijdens de missie met Clovis, bestuurde Anakin vermomd als een Naboo piloot de J-Type. Nadat Obi-Wan Kenobi in 19 BBY het vreselijke nieuws kwam melden dat Anakin was overgelopen naar de Dark Side, haastte Padmé zich samen met C-3PO naar Mustafar. Gregar Typho protesteerde maar Padmé stond erop dat zij deze missie alleen zou afhandelen. Wat ze echter niet wist, was dat Obi-Wan Kenobi zich verschool in één van de laadruimtes van het schip. thumb|right|250px|Medisch station in Naboo Star Skiff Op Mustafar landde de Star Skiff waar het na het gevecht tussen Darth Vader en Obi-Wan Kenobi weer vertrok. Deze maal droeg het schip een door Anakin aangevallen Padmé aan boord en vloog het richting Polis Massa waar Yoda en Bail Organa verbleven. Na de dood van Amidala werd de Star Skiff op rust gezet omdat het een te pijnlijke herinnering droeg voor Naboo. Andere Senators begonnen echter zulke schepen te kopen om hun standing te verbeteren. Specificaties Motoren * 2 Sossen-7 Sublight Engines Wapens * 2 Laser Cannons Achter de Schermen *Ryan Church ontwikkelde de Star Skiff. *In legends stond het ook bekend als de Bainaboo Star Skiff. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Senate Spy Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Naboo Star Skiff in de Databank *Naboo Star Skiff op Hyperspace *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) * The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36 (als Bainaboo Star Skiff) *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles *Suns of Fortune category:Yachts category:Nubian Design Collective category:Theed Palace Engineering category:Naboo Royal Navy